whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Wraith: The Great War Rulebook
|price = $15.99 PDF / $24.88 POD }} Wraith: The Great War is a historical setting based on Wraith: The Oblivion. It details the events occurring in Stygia following the First World War and during the Fourth Great Maelstrom. Summary From the White Wolf catalog: :The First World War is Over :Outside the wall of Stygia, the Fourth Great Maelstrom rages. Overhead, ghostly pilots engage in dogfights against shrieking Spectres. The gates of the Necropolis slam shut in the face of the storm. And at the heart of the Empire of the Dead, a traitor works to topple what Oblivion never could. Civil war is about to strike Stygia, and Charon – the one wraith who can prevent it – is missing. :For the Dead, the Great War has Only Begun :Journey back to a time of aces and anarchists, of lost souls wandering the Shadowlands thousands of miles from home. Behold an era of innocence newly slaughtered and unimaginable terror released. From the heart of the Labyrinth to the killing fields of the Somme, from the skies above Stygia to the brutality of gangland Chicago, 'Wraith: The Great War' opens a new chapter in the history of the World of Darkness. Visit the Underworld of the Twilight Era and learn secrets even the Deathlords are afraid to whisper – if you dare. Chapters Waiting Out the Storm Introduction The purpose of the book, along with a Great War-era lexicon and suggested books, music, and movies to set the proper mood for a World War I campaign. Chapter One: War and Aftermath The history and origins of the Great War, beginning with the Great War fought in the Skinlands that caused the Fourth Great Maelstrom. From there, the chapter details the Smiling Lord's insurrection and the Night of Short Chains, and goes into the details of the Great War fought in Stygia, and those who suffered in it. Finally, each Legion and Guild's role in the Great War is outlined. Chapter Two: The Rules of Engagement Rules for Shadowlands combat on land, sea, and air, and notes on troop movement and combat, heavy weaponry, and tanks, as well as detailed instructions on ship combat and dogfighting. This is followed by notes on the effects of the Maelstrom and Oblivion. Chapter Three: I Think, Therefore I Am a Wraith Stand-alone instructions on creating a Great War-era wraith player character, followed by the era's Arcanoi abilities. Chapter Four: I Am but the Shadow of Myself Following up character creation, this chapter details the creation of Shadows and notes on Harrowings. Chapter Five: The Outsiders and Others Details on the unfortunate wraiths of other Dark Kingdoms who were caught in Stygia by the Maelstrom and how they have been abused, mistreated, and exploited by the Hierarchy. Included are the wraiths of Swar and their own battles against the Maelstrom as well as the Arcanos Displace, the abambo of the Bush of Ghosts conscripted into European armies and now trapped in the Western realm of the dead along with the Arcanos Behest, and the captured Japanese of the Conquered Territories stolen from Yu Huang and imprisoned in Stygia, as well as the era abilities for the Jade Arcanoi. Finally, the chapter closes with using Mortwights as player characters and the Dark Arcanos Leechcraft. Chapter Six: My Death's Many Tales Tips on creating Great War-era campaigns and themes. Chapter Seven: The Enemies of My Friends Miscellaneous mortal, Giovanni, Spectral, and Plasmic antagonists who may cause problems for wraiths in during the Great War. A Great War Appendix Collected information on the Necropoli of Amsterdam, Barcelona, Berlin, Brussels, Constantinople, Chicago, Douala, Lisbon, London, New York City, Paris, St. Petersburg, and Vienna, as well as notes on the battlefields of Flanders, Gallipoli, the Marne, Passchendäle, the Somme, and Verdun. Finally a section of era relics and Artifacts, and a timeline of events in the Skinlands and Shadowlands. Background Information (...) Memorable Quotes (...) Characters * Charon - Locked away in his Onyx Tower * Smiling Lord - Seeking to supplant Charon as ruler of Stygia * Laughing Lady - Forced to abdicate, she leads the Loyalists against the Smiling Lord Terminology Agora Dozen, Displace, Fourth Great Maelstrom, Ibambo, Kinesis, Leechcraft, Loyalist (WTO), New Stygian, Night of Short Chains, Paper Cage, Somme (WOD), Way of the Scholar, Way of the Farmer, Way of the Merchant, Way of the Soul, Wraith: The Great War Category:Game Books *